


sobre fadas e bruxas

by barbaravitoriatp



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fairies, Father-Daughter Relationship, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Inspired by Art, M/M, Step-parents, Trick or Treating, Two Fathers, Witches
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 21:53:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16313333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbaravitoriatp/pseuds/barbaravitoriatp
Summary: [INKSPIRED#HALLOWINK]um presente, uma fantasia e um grande amor em família…





	sobre fadas e bruxas

**Author's Note:**

> ◈ SHERLOCK (BBC TV SERIES) e seus respectivos personagens aqui descritos são de exclusividade de seus titulares, **Mark Gatiss** e **Steven Moffat** , criadores da série (2010 – ) baseada em _Sherlock Holmes_ do escritor **Sir Arthur Conan Doyle** , além de seus outros representantes, tais como suas produtoras e distribuidoras detentores dos direitos autorais sobre a obra.
> 
> ◈ Criada para o Desafio de Gostosuras ou Travessuras [#HALLOWINK](https://getinkspired.com/pt/story/38896/chapter/gostosuras-ou-travessuras-134442/) do [Grupo **Inkspired Brasil**](https://www.facebook.com/groups/1496203540645612/). Onde nos foi dado uma imagem para nos inspirar (vide fim do capítulo). 
> 
> ◈ SHIPP: Johnlock [Sherlock Holmes X John Watson].
> 
> ◈ Possui enredo homossexual, ou seja, homens em relacionamento amoroso, com descrições gráficas ou não. Caso você seja homofóbico, preconceituoso ou intolerante, favor não seja uma pessoa grosseira ao vir ler e comentar dizeres estúpidos.
> 
> As histórias aqui postada são de exclusividade minha, Plágio é crime conforme a LEI Nº 9.610, DE 19 DE FEVEREIRO DE 1998 e Art. 184 do Código Penal – Decreto Lei 2848/40.
> 
> sobre fadas e bruxas – 2018 – Bárbara Vitória ©

**_…_ **

* * *

 

— Papai, papai, papai! — Gritava Rosie a correr, pulando de alegria com algo nas mãos que John não reconhecia. Chegando perto de si, pulou com força em seu colo, quase afundando a cadeira com o peso do impulso. John rapidamente segurou a ela e a si, com medo que caíssem.

— Rosie, o que eu já disse sobre pular desse jeito? Você poderia ter machucado a nós dois — repreendeu-a enquanto aguardava uma resposta da garotinha, que agora com seus seis anos de idade era um furacão em forma de gente. 

— Desculpe-me papai — respondeu-lhe timidamente, torcendo as mãozinhas sobre o que carregava nelas — é que eu estou muito feliz. Olha o que o Dada me deu de presente — ditou colocando-lhe um objeto de frente ao seus olhos. Ele precisou focar a vista para poder enxergar o que era, mas mesmo assim, após visualizá-lo não pôde ainda o identificar.

— É bonito — se limitou a dizer, pondo um sorriso verdadeiro em seu rosto. Ele amava a relação que sua filha tinha com Sherlock, eram como pai e filha, tanto que Rosie apelidara-o de  _Dada_ uma forma carinhosa que ela passara a lhe chamar, quando pequena e não sabia completar as letrinhas da palavra  _Daddy_. 

— Não papai, não é bonito — respondeu-lhe Rosie alegremente, tirando-o de seus devaneios.

— Não?

— Não papai. É magnífico, maravilhoso, estupendo! — Disse-lhe animada, remexendo-se em seu colo, enquanto abraçava o objeto contra o peito com olhos brilhosos.

— E o que é? Eu sou leigo, seria bom explicar para o papai aqui, não acha? — Pediu já derrotado, seria impossível adivinhar o que era o presente de Sherlock para Rosie. 

— É um quadro. Na verdade uma cópia. 

— E quem é o artista minha princesinha?

— Ida Rentoul Otawaite¹ papai — ditou segura de si, sorrindo com o sorriso banguela pela troca de dentes a esperar uma resposta de John.

— Outhwaite querida Rosie — corrigiu-lhe Sherlock, que aparecera a pouco no umbral da porta que dava acesso as escadas do apartamento. 

Rosie pulou de seu colo, correndo ao encontro de Sherlock, pulando em seus braços e abraçando-o com força.

— Obrigada Dada, eu amei o presente.

— Não há de quê Rosie — ditou carregando-a até John, sentando-se sobre o braço da cadeira, pondo-a novamente no colo de seu pai. Sherlock pegou o quadro, admirando-o.

— Quem é essa Ida Sher? — Perguntou John, curioso pelo estranho fascínio que os dois amores de sua vida tinham perante a imagem.

— Dias atrás Rosie me informou que havia visto um livro dela na Biblioteca,quando estiveram ali em excursão. O livro dela  _Elves and Fairies_ estava aberto na página 75, onde nossa garotinha viu essa ilustração feita pela senhorita Outhwaite. 

— Eu me lembro desse dia, ela voltou mais animada do que nunca. Achei que fosse somente energia extra pelo açúcar ingerido, já que a mocinha aqui não me contou nada disso — ditou olhando-a para então sorrir enchendo-a de cócegas.

— Ela não te falou nada, pois veio a mim pedindo que conseguisse uma cópia. Eu tenho meus contatos e sem querer ofender John, mas Rosie e eu compartimos mais interesse pelas artes do que você.

— Hey, eu posso muito bem me interessar pela arte também — respondeu emburrado, cruzando os braços a olhar para os dois que riam de si, até que Rosie lhe abraçou e John lhe deu um pequeno beijo nos lábios.

— Não fica chateado papai, o senhor vai me ajudar a fazer minha fantasia.

— E a pendurar o quadro na parede do seu quarto — emendou Sherlock, abraçando-o também.

— Fantasia?

— Sim papai, iremos sair fantasiados para o Halloween não? — Pediu com os olhinhos esperançosos.

— Iremos, claro que iremos, como todos os anos, mas não sem antes pendurar essa coisinha aqui e me explicarem que fantasia termos que fazer.

— Eba! — Gritou Rosie animada, correndo para o seu quarto, com Sherlock e John andando atrás de si, enquanto intercambiavam uma mirada.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Image on p.75 of _Elves & Fairies_ by Ida Rentoul Outhwaite. 1st edition, Lothian, 1916
> 
> * * *
> 
> [1]. Ida Rentoul Outhwait, foi ilustradora australiana de livros infantis. Nascida em Carlton, em 9 de junho de 1888, retratou em suas obras majoritariamente fadas, seguidas de bruxas, elfos e outros seres encantados. Produziu junto de sua irmã Anne, que era escritora alguns livros, como _Elves & Fairies_ onde os versos de sua irmã adornavam as páginas em junção de seus desenhos. Começou a desenhar aos 15 anos, em 1904, quando teve sua primeira ilustração publicada na revista New Idea, acompanhada de uma história da autoria de Anne. Após casar-se passou também a trabalhar com seu esposo, Grenbry Outhwaite em diversos títulos, e quando teve seus filhos, Robert, Anne, Wendy e William, teve-os como modelos para muitas de suas ilustrações. Seu traço delicadamente fino e fantasiosamente belo eternizou sua obra. Mesmo após sua morte, datada de 25 de junho de 1960, suas ilustrações ainda adornam o imaginário infanto-juvenil e adulto, assim como as cópias que são vendidas em diversos sites, como Etsy entre outros.


End file.
